musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Gotye
Gotye de son vrai nom Wouter De Backer est un auteur compositeur interprète musicien australo-belge. Biographie Il est né le 21 mai 1980 à Bruges mais déménage en Australie lorsqu'il a 2 ans. Petit il apprend le piano et la batterie et c'est lorsqu'il est adolescent qu'il formera le groupe Downstares avec ses amis du lycée dont Tarente Lucas qui l'accompagne toujours sur scène. à compléter.... Anecdotes *Gotye se prononce Gautier, traduction française du surnom affectueux que lui donnait sa mère. *En juillet 2012 CNN annonce sa mort, chose qu'il démentira sur twitter. *Il rêve de travailler avec Kate Bush. *Sa chanson Somebody That I Used To Know a été reprise dans la série musicale Glee. Il a d'abord jugé que c'était idiot de la faire chanter par deux hommes puis s'est excusé et s'est dit content que sa chanson soit reprise dans la série. Cela lui a d'ailleurs fait augmenter ses ventes aux USA. Discographie EP 'Heart's a Mess remix EP (2009)' à venir... Albums 'Boardface (2003)' right|200pxPremier album de Gotye il sort le 15 février 2003. #Out Here in the Cold #True to You #The Only Thing I Know #Wonder Why You Want Her #What Do You Want? #Out of My Mind #Here in This Place #Waiting for You #Loath to Refuse #Noir Excursion #Baby #Board with This Game 'Like Drawing Blood (2006)' right|200pxL'album est certifié disque d'or et le premier single sorti en août 2006 fait également un carton aux Pays-Bas. Il se classe 13ème des Charts australiens. L'album sera ré-édité en 2008 pour modifier la version de Learnalilgivinanlovin et ajouter la chanson The Only Thing I Know. #Like Drawing Blood #The Only Way #Hearts a Mess #Coming Back #Thanks for Your Time #Learnalilgivinanlovin #Puzzle with a Piece Missing #A Distinctive Sound #Seven Hours with a Backseat Driver #Night Drive #Worn Out Blues 'Mixed Blood (2007)' Cet album sorti en juillet 2007 est une reprise de ses chansons de son premier album Boardface et de son second Like Drawing Blood à l'exception des chansons The Only Thing I Know et Out of My Mind. à terminer.... 'Making Mirrors (2011)' right|200pxIl s'agit du 3ème album studio du chanteur sorti le 19 août 2011 en Australie. En Australie il est certifié triple disque de platine tandis qu'en belgique et pologne l'album est certifié disque de platine. Au canada, en Allemagne et au Royaume-uni il est certifié disue d'or. Cet album est notamment connu grâce au tube planétaire en duo avec Kimbra: Somebody That I Used To Know, ''qui rentrera à la première place du Billboard 100 second single de l'album le premier étant Eyes Wide Open'' en octobre 2010. Ces singles seront suivis de I Feel Better le 24 octobre 2011 et ''Easy Way Out ''en février 2012. #Making Mirrors #Easy Way Out #Somebody That I Used to Know (feat. Kimbra) #Eyes Wide Open #Smoke and Mirrors #I Feel Better #In Your Light #State of the Art #Don't Worry, We'll Be Watching You #Giving Me a Chance #Save Me #Bronte Vidéos Making Mirrors thumb|left|270 px|Somebody That I Used To Knowthumb|right|270 px|Eyes Wide Open thumb|left|270 px|Easy Way Out Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musicien